gnomoriafandomcom-20200222-history
Workshops
Workshops are constructed to manufacture goods for consumption by your gnomes or for export through a merchant at a market stall. Each workshop has its own adjustable priority and maintains a list of the tasks assigned to it. Gnomes working at the shop will start at the top of the list, completing each task and skipping to the next as the materials needed run out. This means that if you put two items on Repeat assigned gnomes will never craft the second item if they never run out of supplies for the first. You can prevent this by using the Craft To command to have the first item manufactured up to a specific quantity. Your gnome will then move to manufacture the second item repeatedly until the first falls below the limit set. Unless a stockpile for completed items is set up the items crafted will pile up on the workshop floor. This increasingly reduces efficiency and slows production until the workshop is completely full. When full, production stops completely and the workshop floor turns red. Wood.Manufacturing When working with wood, the type of wood you use has different looks and worth. Birch, apple wood and orange wood are worth more than pine. Crude Workshop Cuts logs into planks, makes chairs and workbenches, and makes chisels. Compared to other workshops, all these tasks are performed from simpler materials (logs and raw stone, instead of planks and blocks), but more slowly. Cost: 1x any log, 1x any raw stone Produces: Plank, Chair, Workbench, Chisel Sawmill Cuts logs into planks. Cost: 1x any workbench, 1x any chair and 1x any sawblade Produces: Plank Carpenter Crafts wood furniture and items. Cost: 1x any workbench, 1x any chair and 1x any chisel Produces: Bed Frame, Four Poster Bed Frame, Bed, Four Poster Bed, Wood Door, Stick, Table, Chair, Dresser, Cabinet, Crate, Barrel, Torch, Workbench, Loom, Hilt, Haft, Bellows, Training Dummy, Wheelbarrow, Wooden Shield, Crossbow Stock, Blunderbuss Stock, Pistol Stock Woodcarver Craft trinkets and statues from wood. Cost: 1x any workbench, 1x any chair and 1x any chisel Produces: Statue, Statuettes, Puzzle Box. Stone Manufacturing Stonecutter Cuts raw stone (bauxite, sandstone) into blocks. Cost: 1x any workbench, 1x any chair and 1x any chisel Produces: Block Stonemason Crafts furniture and items from stone blocks. Cost: 1x any workbench, 1x any chair and 1x any chisel Produces: Stone Door, Table, Chair, Chisel, Sawblade, Knife Blade, Knife, Hearth, Mold, Furnace, Trough, Stone Sword, Stone Hand Axe, Stone Hammer, Bolt, and Musket Round Stonecarver Crafts trinkets and statues from stone blocks. Cost: 1x any workbench, 1x any chair and 1x any chisel Produces: Statue, Pillar, Statuettes, Pet Rock Cloth Manufacturing Loom Weaves raw fibers (cotton, wool) into bolts of cloth. Cost: 1x any loom and 1x any chair Produces: Bolt of Cloth Tailor Sews various bags and other materials from bolts of cloth. Cost: 1x any table, 1x any chair and 1x any bone needle Produces: Bag, Bandage, String, Padding, Mattress, Ammo Pouch Food/Drink Manufacturing Butcher Shop Harvests various parts from animals and corpses. Cost: 1x any table, 1x any chair and 1x any knife Produces: Meat, Hide, Bone, Skull Kitchen Used in food preparation. Cost: 1x any table, 1x any chair and 1x any knife Produces: Bread, Sausage, Sandwich, Cheese, Cheese Omelette, Sausage Omelette, Mushroom Omelette Distillery Distills wine and spirits. Cost: 1x any table and 2x any barrel Produces: Apple Wine, Strawberry Wine, Grape Wine, Orange Wine, Wheat Beer, Mushroom Tea Well When built over water, provides a place for gnomes to drink. Cost: 4x any plank and 4x any block Produces: a place to drink water, slakes thirst. Gem Manufacturing Gemcutter Cuts raw gems (sapphires, emeralds) into cut gems. Cost: '''1x any workbench, 1x any chair and 1x any cutting wheel '''Produces: Cut Gem Jeweler Crafts jewelry from metal bars and gems. Cost: 1x any workbench, 1x any chair and 1x any file Produces: Ring, Gemmed Ring, Necklace, Gemmed Necklace Metal Manufacturing Furnace Converts logs into coal. Cost: 1x any furnace and 1x any bellows Produces: Coal Forge Melts metal ore and metal slivers into bars, combines bars into alloy bars, and produces the anvil needed for other metal workshops. Cost: 1x any mold, 1x any hearth and 1x any bellows Produces: Bar, Anvil Blacksmith Forges metal bars into various tools. Cost: 1x any anvil, 1x any hearth and 1x any bellows Produces: Pickaxe, Pickaxe Head, Felling Axe, Felling Axe Head, File, Cutting Wheel, Ball-peen Hammer Metalworker Craft trinkets and statues from metal bars. Cost: 1x any anvil, 1x any hearth and 1x any bellows Produces: Statue, Statuette, Commemorative Coin Weaponsmith Allows you to craft metal weaponry. Cost: 1x any anvil, 1x any ball-peen hammer, 1x any hearth and 1x any bellows Produces: Sword Blade, Sword, Hand Axe Head, Hand Axe, Hammer Head, Hammer, Claymore Blade, Claymore, Battle Ace Head, Battle Axe, Warhammer Head, Warhammer, Shield Boss, Shield Backing, Shield Armorer Allows you to craft metal armor. Cost: 1x any anvil, 1x any ball-peen hammer, 1x any hearth and 1x any bellows Produces: Armor Plate, Helmet, Breastplate, Pauldron, Greave, Gauntlet, Boot Smelter Melts metal objects back into bar and slivers. Smelting an item results in 50% loss of metal bars. Worn equipment is smelted into slivers which then can be smelted again into bars in the Forge. Cost: 1x any mold, 1x any hearth and 1x any bellows Produces: Bar, Sliver Prospector Breaks down soil and raw stone into metal slivers. Every 10 soil or stone has a chance of producing a random metal sliver. This provides a use for all that dirt and stone that gets left lying around. Cost: 1x any table, 1x any chair and 1x any chisel Produces: Sliver Mechanism Manufacturing Tinker Bench Research new mechanisms and mechanical parts. Cost: 1x any workbench, 1x any chair and 1x any wrench. Produces: Nothing tangible. A Tinkerer performs research here. Tinkerers will invent things even if related items have not yet been produced. Note: Multiple benches increase research speed. (RoboB0b 6/13/12). Machine Shop Crafts mechanical parts from metal bars. Cost: 1x any workbench, 1x any chair and 1x any cutting wheel Produces: Wrench, Rod, Gear, Spring, Spike, Bolt, Crossbow Bow, Musket Round, Blunderbuss Barrel, Pistol Barrel Engineer Shop Assembles mechanisms and traps. Cost: 1x any workbench, 1x any chair and 1x any wrench Produces: Axle, Mechanism Base, Gearbox, Handcrank, Trap Base, Spike Trap, Blade Trap, Crossbow, Lever, Mechanical Wall, Pressure Plate, Hatch, Blunderbuss, Flintlock Pistol Military Training Training Grounds A military squad can be assigned here to improve their combat skills. Cost: 2x any training dummy Miscellaneous Manufacturing Kiln Crafts bricks and clay goods. Cost: 1x any furnace and 1x any bellows Produces: Brick Block, Ceramic Tile, Statuette Leatherworker Crafts leather armor from hides. Cost: 1x any table, 1x any chair and 1x any knife Produces: Strap, Leather Panel, Leather Helm, Leather Cuirass, Leather Bracer, Leather Greave, Leather Glove, Leather Boot, Quiver Market Stall Used by visiting merchants to trade goods. Cost: 3x any table and 1x any chair Bonecarver Carves bone into various items. Cost: 1x any table, 1x any chair and 1x any knife Produces: Bone Needle, Statuette, Skull Helmet, Bone Shirt Category:Workshops